User blog:Wassboss/Last 16: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran
Last round the predators just beat the big daddies (5-4) This round its Boba Fett: The Bounty hunter from star wars who has faced many deadly foes vs Samus Aran: The orphane bounty hunter who fights in a powersuit Who is deadliest BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba fett EMH.jpeg|Retractable vibroblade Dud.jpeg|Wrist mounted flammethrower 250px-DXR-6 negwt.jpg|EE-3 Carbine Rifle Class-A thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal detonator Samus.jpg|Samus plasma whip.jpg|Plasma whip ice beam.jpg|Ice beam power beam.png|Power beam screwattack.jpg|Screwattack My personal edge goes to Boba fett. He has more experiance in fighting different foes and is more ruthless. 'Battle ' Boba Fett is flying through the air, scanning the ground for his target. Ever since his encounter with the mysterious purple bounty hunter his search for benjieman tennyson has gone down hill. Every time he gets close to catching him he is always distarced by other enimies of the ten year old boy. He spots his target leaning against the side of an RV, his main mode of transport. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 Blaster rifle and aims it at the boy. "Gottca now" he says smiling and is about to pull the trigger when he hears something behind him and he twists his head, only too be struck by a purple beam and knocked out of the air. "God dammit" boba fett says dusting the dust off himself. He looks at in the direction of his target but sees that he has already left the area. Fett clenches his fist in anger and turns to face his attacker. "What the hell are you doing" he shouts at the armour clad person standing before him. "I have been hired" the deep voice starts "To protect this boy at all costs". The bounty hunter then points her gun arm at fett and sends a purple laser flying out of it, hitting fett in the chest and knocking him too the floor. Fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the female bounty hunter, the lasers bringing her to her knees. However her armour is strong and the lasers do no damage to her and bareley scratch her armour. She fires another power beam but fett dodges it and fires more laser's at her, this time making large dents in her armour. Samus, realising that her armour will soon be penatrated, fires again but this time aim for the gun, striking the barrel and causing the barrel to snap off. Fett tosses aside his now usless rifle and takes out another one and continues firing at samus. Samus tris to dodge the lasers but some of them still hit her, weakening her armour more. "Oh no not this again" she moans and swiches to her ice beam. She freezes fett's gun's barrel and then freezes the lower half of his body too the floor. She then switches back to her power beam and starts blasting away at fett's armour. Fett struggles to get free but he is frozen solidly to the floor and his armour won't hold forever, he can already feel it weakening. Thinking fast he sparys the ice with flames from his flammethrower and he is soon free from its grip. The bounty hunter then activates his jet pack, stopping a few feet in the air. He then sends the flames curling and whipping through the air towards samus but her armour stops the flames in thier tracks and the flames pass harmlessy around her. "Is that the bes you got" she says laughing. "Nope this is" fett says wickdly and takes out 6 thermal detonator's hurling them at the female bounty hunter. Samus tries to move out of the blast radius but the combined explosions of all of them, knock her to her knees and doing more damage to her armour. Fett then takes out his vibroblade and flies into samus knocking them both to the ground. He tries furiously stabbing her armour but it's having trouble getting through. Samus suddenly explodes upwards into the air, spinning in a yellow ball of electricity, ripping into fett's armour and sending him crashing into the ground below. Samus lands gracfully on her feet and slides out her plasma whip. She then latches it around fett's arm and starts to swing him around before letting him loose and sending him flying into a nearby water tower. "That was too easy" samus say dusting her self down when she hears something roaring through the air behind her. She turns and is immediatly hit, full force, by fett and he carries them both through the air untill they both crash into another water tower. Fett pulls himself to his feet and shakes off the impact but samus, who took the full force of the impact, is too weak to stand. Fett reaches down and takes the helmet off his opponents head reaveling the woman inside. "Wait your a chick" he says, shocked by the appearence of his attacker. Samus growls weakly but can't must up the energy to say anything. "Well it's such a shame" fett starts "But none can beat the incredible Boba Fett". He then takes out his vibroblade and plunges it through samus's left eye socket, ending her life. "Well i had better go find this tennyson boy" fett says and activates his jet pack, flying off into the sky and leaving samus's body sprawled out in the deserts heat. Winner Boba Fett Experts opinion This was a close battle with both warriors having extremly good armour and top notch training but what won it for Boba Fett was his ruthlessness and jetpack. This round ends on wednsday the 28th of september and next round is Jaffa (Stargate 1) vs Furon (Destory all humans) Category:Blog posts